MLP Hot Spring
by Dawn Felix
Summary: The MLP girls in the hot springs, the boys are spying, secrets come spilling out, I suck at summaries and endings! One-shot.


In one of Cantelot's corridor Soaring, Spike, Caramel, and Braeburn were walking toward the hotspring corridor.

"Why we here again" Braeburn asked.

"To spy the girls of course." Soaring respond, "The girls are having a hotspring and I thought this would be a good opportunity to learn about them! Like what they talk about and there secrets and stuff." He explained, "All we need now is a good hiding-spot so they don't discover us!" He said with a grin.

"Okay but... where are we going to get a good hiding-spot like that?" Braeburn asked.

Soaring's grin grew, "Easy! I saw a couples of bush in the hotspring." He said, "We can hide there."

"I'm not sure if this is a good in idea." Spike said.

"Hey, if you want to get a girl you need to know they secrets." Soaring said to Spike.

The boys arrive to the hotspring and they quick hide place behind a nearby bushes. Just a few meters away from the hot spring Spike, Soarin and Braeburn were hiding behind in a group of bushes.

The boys couldn't help to stop blushing at all about the scenery. The main six, the young female buffalo and the princesses of love and sun talking to each other as the boys slowly stepped into the hot springs.

The spirit of chaos, Discord walk toward the boys, "Hey guys, what are you... mph!" He was quickly silenced and bringing to the bush by Soaring and Braeburn.

"Hush... we're spying on the girls!" Soaring whispered to Discord.

Discord blush and sweat dropped and decided to spy too as he use his magic to transform himself into a bush.

* * *

"Sooo…" Twilight started, "Let's talk about who likes who here?" She said with a smile in her face.

The others girls nodded, Fluttershy blush and hide under water.

"I call Braeburn." Little Strongheart said.

"Well isn't that obvious?" Spike whispered to himself.

Braeburn blush as the others boy hold their laugh.

"You all know I call Caramel? Duh." Twilight said with a blush.

The spring broke out in laughter.

Caramel grinned and blush.

"I call Soarin." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ho, yeah, score one for Soarin!" Soarin whispered doing a hi-hoof to Caramel.

"What are you guys doing?"

The boys jumped from the new voice behind them, and quickly turned to see Shining Armor. The boys sighed.

"It's just you... Keep it down, we're trying to listen to the girls talk." Soarin said.

"What?" Shining Armor asked as he took a step forward and was about to peek inside the bush.

Shining Armor didn't get a look inside before Spike, Soarin, Discord, Caramel and Braeburn all pulled him back.

Soarin whispered harshly, "What are you trying to do? Get us caught?"

Shining Armor blushed, "I do not understand the enjoyment of spying the girls." He whispered to Soaring.

Soarin roll his eyes, "Dude, we tried to know the girls secrets."

* * *

"So, Applejack dear." Rarity started, "Who do you like?" She asked playfully.

Applejack blushed, "Umm… I'd rather not say…" She said.

Cadance blinked, "Eh? Why not?" She asked.

Applejack shrugged.

"Oh, Come one darling." Rarity whine, "Tell us."

"We're just curious," Celestia said.

"Come on, tell us!" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

"Fine... if you want to know so badly, it's..." Applejack sigh.

The girls waited enthusiastically, the boys who still hiding in the bush also waited enthusiastically.

"Come on, spill it." Rainbow Dash said getting annoying.

There was a small pause before Applejack said, "Spike." She said quickly, "I… I kinda like him."

The boys gasped, and they all looking shocked of what had happened, Spike was blushing with the top of his scale as his jaw was hanging wide open.

"I bet you like her too." Soarin exclaimed.

"Shut up..." Spike snapped.

"Well, I don't see that coming." Caramel whisper.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Awwww, AJ have a crush on my little assisted." Twilight said making fun of her farm friend.

Applejack blush, "Knock off, Twi...!"

"Come on, Twilight." Rarity said, obviously trying to contain her laughter, "Don't be mean." She said, "Now in what you like about, Spike?" She asked to her farm friend.

Applejack blush ever more, "He's funny and sweet. That's all I want in a guy."

"Ha! Makes perfect sense!" Rarity said putting her hooves around Applejack in a friendly way.

"Huh?" Applejack squeaked.

"You two are perfect for each other! You both hard-worker, you two have a lot in common, and I can see the way you looks at him sometimes." Rarity said playfully.

"Ha... ha..." Applejack laughed as she started to blush and sweating.

"This is very odd." Caramel said out loud.

"SHH!.. dude." Soarin said.

The girls heads snap up at the exact same second, staring at the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Celestia asks in a deathly calm voice.

"W, what was that?" Fluttershy asked as she hide in Rainbow Dash's back.

"It, seems we have some unwanted guests!" Cadance murmurs in a very similar tone as Celestia.

Rainbow Dash perked up, "Hey, We're being watched!" She pointed out to the bush.

The boys become so pale in fears.

Twilight disappeared in a swirl of sparkle light and reappeared behind the boys, "Well, well… look what I found!" She said unamused.

The boys jump out of fear and they turned around and found the other girls, Little Strongheart, Rarity, Cadance, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie accompanying Twilight in the same style of expression. Fluttershy was hiding under-water. The boys laugh nervously at the girls.

"H... hi there, girls..." Soarin said with an awkward smile.

Soaring, Spike, Discord, Caramel and Braeburn pressed against each other back as they are surrounded with the girls, the boys put a awkward smile and sweating too.

Braeburn whispered to Caramel, "Thanks for ratting us out, Caramel."

Caramel make a puppy sad sound, "Sorry..."

"What are you boys doing here?" Rarity demanded.

"Well..." Discord said, "we stopped by here to say hi..."

"Yeah right." Rainbow Dash said, "I bet you've been here the rest of the night, listening to us."

"Um… no." Soarin said.

"How long were you boys are by listening?" Applejack asked as she was looked to Spike.

Spike gulp, "Long enough... Are you mad?"

Applejack kept a straight face looking at Spike.

"We were just listening..." Spike admitted as he slowly backed away.

A small smirk appeared on Applejack's face as she walked towards Spike and rubbed her head against his, "I can't be mad at you, sugar cube... I love you too much."

Spike smiled as he blush, "I, I love you too, AJ."

"Awwww..." The girls said as Rainbow Dash put her tongue as she find it disgusting.

"But why you spying us" Applejack asked.

"It was, Soarin idea." Spike said, "He told me that the best way to now your secrets is to, spying all you."

The girls look over Soarin, the male pegasus gulp and make a awkward chuckle.

"You gitls aren't g-gonna k-kill u-us… a a-are you?" Soarin asked, backing away slowly.

The women smirk, "Of course not silly." Rarity said.

The remaining boys sigh in relief

"We won't kill you, but your punishment will make you wish we did." Twilight said, smirking evilly.

The boys hug each others and scream in fear.

* * *

The boys are tied in chairs as they struggling as the girls are making makeover with the boys. Spike and Applejack are watching the night sky.


End file.
